Sobredosis
by Dark-Elric
Summary: No estaba muy seguro de que todo se tratara de solo un "accidente". Sin embargo, creyó en él. (AU. TodoDeku)
1. Descuido

**· Sobredosis ·**

* * *

·Boku no hero Academia / My Hero Academia y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo autor.

·Ship?: TodoDeku (Todoroki x Deku/Midoriya)

·Advertencias: Básicamente el título da una idea de lo que será. No puedo asegurar si pasa otra cosa más pero por el momento tratará del tema y algo de drama.

·Resumen:

No estaba muy seguro de que todo se tratara de solo un "accidente".

Sin embargo, creyó en él.

(Esto se situará en... la parte de los dormitorios y demás, digamos que antes de las residencias en la UA.)

* * *

**1\. Descuido.**

.

Miró tres veces el mismo reloj esperando que solo fuera un retraso de los típicos.

Sabía que mirarlo una cuarta o quinta vez más no haría la diferencia, sin embargo, lo hizo.

Algo molesto, decidió apoyarse sobre la pared blanca que llevaba sobre si misma en lo alto, ese reloj, que solo lo hacía desesperar con el habitual tic-tac.

Le dio la espalda y, por unos segundos, pudo ver a lo lejos como los rayos del sol aparecían e iluminaban todo a su paso.

Ese amanecer le indicaba claramente que había pasado alrededor de una hora esperándolo. Si no fuera porque se había hecho costumbre madrugar para entrenar o porque simplemente, no hacía frío, estaba seguro que terminaría reprochándole el desplante o, mejor dicho, el descuido.

Por… ¿sexta vez?, echó un vistazo, a lo que en cualquier momento sería un reloj quemado.

Efectivamente, Midoriya no vendría.

Suspiró resignado, tomó sus cosas y se fue caminando hacia los dormitorios.

.

Desde que habían comenzado con todo el asunto de permanecer en la UA, entrenar o salir a correr por las mañanas, se había vuelto algo tedioso. No solo era salir y ya sino que también debían ser cuidadosos con no ser descubiertos por los vigiladores-robot.

Por esa misma razón, la mayoría había desistido de la idea.

Sin embargo, Midoriya aún seguía intentándolo por lo que, él también continuó.

.

Con los demás entrenamientos y exámenes, las mañanas eran el único momento que compartían trivialmente. Aunque últimamente, había notado que estaba más cansado y callado de lo habitual. Los retrasos fueron aumentando con el paso de los días hasta que ese mismo día, simplemente había pasado lo que se venía venir desde hace tiempo.

No llevaba el teléfono consigo por lo que decidió ir a buscar a su compañero a su habitación.

Ya podía imaginarse las disculpas o excusas que oiría y tampoco debía olvidar que era muy posible que divagara e intentara relacionar todo con todo, como siempre solía hacer.

Sonrió apenas ante ello para luego percatarse que estaba enfrente de su puerta. Se aseguró que no fuera la equivocada viendo hacia las demás y, muy levemente, golpeó esperando que fuera lo suficientemente audible para que le abriera.

Pasado unos minutos, lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez, con más fuerza.

…

Tal vez, se había ido en el momento en que Midoriya había ido para allá o quizás aún permanecía durmiendo. Varias ideas comenzaron a surgir en su mente.

Debía ir a buscar su teléfono y ver si había algún indicio…

Antes de irse, volvió a tocar.

Y tal vez, presintiéndolo, intentó abrir la puerta esperando que fuese inútil pero no lo fue.

_¿Otro descuido más?_

* * *

**Hasta aquí llegué… porque no supe exactamente como continuar con lo que sigue :'D**


	2. ¿No todo es lo que parece?

**Sigamos!**

_Supongamos que el contexto es hasta casi los últimos capítulos del anime. Después del confrontamiento de Kacchan y Deku, pasaron un par de días y aquí colocamos este fanfic. (Tal vez tenía que poner esto en el anterior capítulo...)_

_No aparece Mirio hasta tal vez más adelante, o quizás, no aparezca directamente..._

* * *

**Sobredosis.**

**2\. ¿No todo es lo que parece?**

A pesar de que la luz del amanecer ya casi iluminaba todo lo demás que se encontraba en ese pasillo, esa habitación aún se mantenía en las penumbras. Intentó hacer el menor ruido posible con la puerta y entró con varias preguntas en mente.

_¿Olvido? ¿Cansancio? ¿Una combinación de ambos?_

Prefirió dejar la puerta a medio abrir que encender la luz. Tal vez lograría un sobresalto de parte de su compañero, por lo que, solo quería pasar desapercibido a que causar un gran malentendido.

Las distintas figuras de All Might, en la oscuridad, simulaban ser pequeñas gárgolas a punto de atacar ante cual indicio de amenaza. Estaban por todos lados, hasta podía asegurar que sus plásticos ojos se movían y lo seguían con sigilo. Los posters también cumplían el propósito de intimidar a cualquiera con sus dibujos claramente alterados por la oscuridad.

Aún así, continuó en silencio.

No se detuvo a indagar más sobre el entorno hasta que quedó a pasos de lo que parecía ser su cama.

Con la poca luz y sus ojos más acostumbrados a la falta de ella, notó que en medio de todas esas sábanas desordenadas, estaba él.

Su cuerpo estaba levemente girado para su lado. Observó como su cara lucía cansada, a pesar de estar dormido, aún conservaba las ojeras.

Suspiró algo resignado pero aliviado a la vez, al notar que Midoriya parecía dormir plácidamente en su cama.

Claramente, el cansancio había tomado a una nueva víctima.

.

Dudó si debía esperar allí a que se despertara o solamente irse sin decir o hacer algo.

Si lo veía del lado positivo, podría reprocharle el descuido apenas se levantara.

Pero si lo veía del lado negativo, tal vez causaría una mala impresión que él se hubiera tomado el atrevimiento de entrar hasta su habitación. No era algo de lo que era capaz normalmente, sin embargo, estaba preocupado y las circunstancias habían hecho que él terminara allí con Midoriya durmiendo al lado.

Ante el segundo de sus pensamientos, suspiró nuevamente para decidir que debía irse.

Dando media vuelta y a medio trayecto, el sonido de lo que parecía ser una alarma lo sobresaltó.

—Típico de él. — susurró al darse cuenta que lo que estaba escuchando era algún tipo de diálogo o saludo de All Might.

El sonido, o mejor dicho, ruido era bastante fuerte y confuso, hasta quizás molesto. No se entendía exactamente lo que decía. Era lo justo y necesario para despertar a cualquiera o incluso a más personas.

Sin embargo, Midoriya ni siquiera se había movido a eso.

Cuando esperó algún tipo de reacción, no hubo ninguna.

Eso le llamó más la atención.

_¿Tanto era su cansancio?_ _¿Era posible siquiera? ..._ — Pensó, al volver a atraer a sus preocupaciones.

—¡Ya Midoriya! ¡Apaga tu maldita alarma que los demás queremos dormir!— gritó alguien que parecía ser Mineta mientras golpeaba con insistencia la pared desde la otra habitación.

Ni con todos esos ruidos parecía responder.

Al pasar lo que efectivamente fue un minuto más largo de lo normal, la alarma se detuvo.

No lo dudó, algo estaba pasando. Rápidamente, se volvió a acercar a Midoriya.

Sin saber con exactitud qué hacer, le tocó la frente con cuidado. Al percibir que estaba bastante fría, comprobó que era lo mismo con su mejilla. Por esa razón, lo movió del hombro varias veces sin obtener respuesta.

_¿Solamente estaba profundamente dormido?_

Comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente mientras lo movía con más fuerza y seguía sucediendo lo mismo.

No había respuesta.

.

El pánico comenzó a atacarlo sin que pudiera detenerlo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sin saber cómo actuar.

Con miedo, tomó su pálida mano izquierda, sintiendo su pulso débil. Lo mismo pasó con sus respiraciones que también eran tenues y bastante superficiales.

_¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

—¡Vamos Midoriya! ¡Despierta! — casi gritó con una voz que hasta a él le parecía extraña y fuera de sí.

No lo razonó más. No debía. No buscó explicaciones a lo que tenía enfrente porque no las conseguiría de ningún modo.

En medio de su desesperación, corrió.

Dejó todo y corrió.

Correr y correr a donde fuera y lejos de esa habitación.

.

Necesitaba ayuda de manera urgente.

Tal vez solo era una equivocación pero algo le indicaba que no lo era. Más bien, todo le indicaba que estaba mal. Desde el primer momento, todo había estado mal.

.

Y corrió para ayudarlo, deseando que lo peor no llegase a suceder.


	3. Bien

_A veces tardo en escribir lo que sigue pero no pierdo el tiempo en escribir cosas que sucederán mucho después :'v y otras veces, solo me distraigo._

* * *

**·Sobredosis.**

**3\. Bien**

No era una escena habitual, sin embargo, para él era técnicamente el lugar que más frecuentaba después de su habitación.

Esa enfermería podía considerarse su segundo hogar, sin quererlo realmente. Todavía seguía pensando que la sugerencia de mudarse allí, no había sido una broma.

De entre todas las camillas intactas que se encontraban allí, él permanecía sentado en la última y más aislada, pero esto último, quedaba inválido cuando estaba rodeado de casi toda su clase, la 1-A.

—No fue nada. Realmente nada...— repitió extenuado una y otra vez ante cada nueva pregunta acerca de su estado de salud. Hasta casi parecía que sus respuestas eran un eco de las anteriores.

La gran mayoría se habían preocupado por él. No era de extrañarse que su compañero terminara lastimado o debilitado después de los entrenamientos cuando se sobrepasaba de sus límites. Aunque esta vez era diferente, casi rozando lo inusual e impredecible. No estaban en un entrenamiento y también era lo bastante temprano para uno. Tampoco encajaba el inesperado actuar de Todoroki que permanecía aislado y prefería mirar desde la distancia.

Si bien muchos sólo sonreían nerviosos, no terminaban de entender qué era lo que había sucedido esa mañana.

Quien aún estaba confundido de porqué había sido "arrastrado" hasta allí, era Bakugo. No estaba seguro si fue por impulso o casi obligación pero estaba allí. Lo miró molesto y también tomó distancia. No estaba realmente preocupado por Deku pero todo el ruido y más, lo había levantado.

.

—¡Ya se terminaron las visitas!—dijo Aizawa, apareciéndose desde las sombras de ese lugar, logrando sobresaltar a algunos de sus alumnos, con su habitual apariencia de larva gigante.(?

Se escuchó una queja generalizada, más que nada, por el hecho de no tener nada más interesante que hacer ese día.

—¡Pero Sensei no estamos en un hospital!— se quejó Mina casi al instante.

—Igualmente, Midoriya tiene que descansar.— continuó mientras salía de su bolsa amarilla de dormir.— A parte no creo que quieran pasar el resto de este día, teniendo clases extras.—terminó con una sutil amenaza, logrando que todos entendieran que debían irse.

De a poco, se fueron retirando, despidiéndose con un simple gesto o ninguno.

Uraraka e Iida agregaron un par de palabras de apoyo junto con sus expectativas de volver más tarde. Al cerrarse la puerta quedaron Midoriya y Recovery Girl que lo miraba minuciosamente desde casi la otra punta de la enfermería.

—No parece haber nada mal.—suspiró mientras leía un par de papeles que parecían ser los informes médicos. —Puede que sea el cansancio pero realmente causaste un gran revuelo.—comenzó a acercarse, esperando encontrar algo que pudiera darle el motivo de todo.

Deku solo asintió, no tenía y mucho menos, no debía agregar nada.

—Pero solo el cansancio no puede dejarte a ese nivel de inconsciencia.—dejó los informes sobre el mesa de su costado y enfocó su mirada en él. —Que tu ritmo cardíaco y temperatura corporal se hayan modificado tanto es algo que hay que controlar.

Sus años de experiencia le daban un gran abanico de posibilidades y diagnósticos. Todavía era muy pronto pero debía indagar aún más.

.

Si bien había recibido una larga charla de como equilibrar el estudio, el entrenamiento y la comida, fue suficiente para distraerlo. No le había encontrado el sentido a tantas preguntas y explicaciones.

Miró el reloj que estaba enfrente y notó que ya era algo tarde. Faltaban un par de horas y otra vez sería de noche.

Se sentía un poco mareado, por lo que, Recovery Girl lo había dejado descansar. Aparte, tenia que permanecer allí por un rato más para tener los últimos controles.

Suspiró cansado mientras movía levemente las cortinas que lo rodeaban. Eran lo bastante translucidas como para ver del otro lado. De ese modo, notó a través de ellas que alguien se aproximaba, casi sin dudarlo, lo nombró.

—¡Todoroki-kun!

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle antes. Aunque no sabia que debía decirle exactamente sin causar algún tipo de malentendido.

Por lo que fue por lo fácil y lo primero.

—Gracias.— murmuró por lo bajo. Quiso continuar con el agradecimiento, sin embargo, se percató que se veía algo serio, más de lo habitual. Entonces, prefirió empezar con su explicación o lo que fuera. —No se porqué no desperté. Supongo que el cansancio...

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó directo interrumpiéndolo. Movió las cortinas a un lado y se quedó enfrente de él.

—¿Ah? ¡Si! ¡En perfectas condiciones!—Dijo mientras se acomodaba y volvía a sentarse. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa por unos segundos. —Lamento si te preocupe y también por lo de la mañana. Me quedé dormido y tampoco tuve tiempo de avisarte pero realmente lo s...

—¿Realmente estas bien?—Repitió de nuevo. Esta vez su pregunta era mas seria. Su serenidad estampada en su cara no coincidía con el ambiente, sin embargo, esa calma era ambigua.

—¡Claro que lo estoy!—Asintió rápidamente enérgico y casi sonriente, esperando no dejar dudas.

—No parece.—intuyó a simple vista.

Esto último descolocó a Midoriya que intentaba afirmar que si lo estaba.  
Él no mentía. Se sentía bien. Bastante bien. Simplemente bien. Estaba bien.

_¿Su sonrisa no era genuina? ¿Por qué creía que estaba mintiendo? __¿Qué indicaba que estaba mal? ¿Bien podía significar otra cosa?_

Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Todoroki desvió su mirada hacia un costado y, por alguna razón, su rostro se entristeció.

—Tienes la misma expresión que mi madre...—tomó aire y lo vio directo a los ojos, esperando equivocarse en lo que su misma percepción le mostraba—...La misma cuando no todo estaba bien.—

* * *

_No estaba muy segura si dejar las palabras japonesas. En este caso, usé el sensei y el -kun. _  
_Creo que me es dificil imaginarme a Deku llamando a Todoroki sin el -kun._  
_El "Todoroki-kun" es el "Todoroki-kun"(?_


	4. Quizás

_Explicaciones abajo!(?_

* * *

**·Sobredosis·**

_Capítulo 4: Quizás._

Quizás lo último había logrado deshacer cualquier intento de conversación fluida.  
O quizás solo demostraba que no todo estaba bien.

—Lo siento... No quise que recordaras eso.— susurró sin poder verlo. Sabía a la perfección que la situación de Todoroki con respecto a su familia era un tema difícil, complicado y hasta impensable. Si entraba en detalles, no podría ayudarlo como lo había hecho antes, sin embargo, prefería hablar de ello que de él mismo. Sin estar seguro de cómo reanudar su explicación, suspiró.—No todo tiene que estar bien o mal. Puede simplemente estar.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó apenas terminó de hablar. Estaba seguro que su intuición no le fallaba. Había algo y debía saber qué era.

Por eso mismo, dejó las cortinas atrás y se acercó lo más posible. Literalmente, estaba a su lado. Sin embargo, esa cercanía no era tan buena, era contraproducente de una manera absurda.

La luz tenue de esa sala de enfermería no lo ayudaba. Si estaba enfrente de Midoriya, la luz, en su contra, lograba formar su sombra sobre él, lo tapaba y podría asegurar que lo inhibía. Por ello, quedó sentado a un lado, esperando obtener una respuesta, continuó.

—¿Algo te preocupa?

—No... no quiero decir que no me preocupa sino...—empezó a mover la sábana que tenía a un costado, quizás de una manera torpe y muy significativa con su nerviosismo. Lo que dijo antes, no tenía un significado. No estaba seguro de porqué había pensado en voz alta. —¡Esto es un malentendido!—exclamó seguro y esta vez, viéndolo con tal firmeza para convencerlo. Sus brazos y cabeza también lo acompañaron en su negación. —Solo estaba... cansado.

—¿Solo cansancio?

Desde ese momento, supo que la conversación había pasado a un segundo plano. Si continuaba, caería en una especie de interrogatorio, en el cual, cualquier falla o equivocación podría dejarlo sin respuestas o más bien, sin escapatorias.

Las preguntas de Todoroki apuntaban solo a algo y eso era él. Cada intento desesperado de aclarar, oscurecía. Por más que quisiera decir algo más, se convencía de que no había algo más porque normalmente, no había nada más.

—Nada más. Si lo hubiera...

Cuando todo parecía ir progresando de alguna forma, la puerta se abrió, distrayéndolos a ambos.

Era obvio que en cualquier momento, volvería, por lo que no se sorprendieron al verla. Más bien, sus expresiones variaron. Todoroki, la vio un tanto decepcionado mientras que Midoriya, aliviado.

Recovery Girl encendió todas las luces, dejando las penumbras sin efecto. No iba a preguntar porqué estaban juntos y mucho menos, esperaba algún tipo de explicación. Con varios papeles en mano, se acercó a ambos.

Su lento caminar y su seriedad, no indicaban un buen pronóstico o diagnóstico o lo que fuere...

—Midoriya Izuku.—

Nunca antes había escuchado que lo llamaran tan duramente. Si bien, su voz típica era suave y hasta podía considerarla tranquila, en ese mismo momento, le transmitía total seriedad, mucha más de la necesaria o eso creía. Volvió a verla, buscando indicios de algún tipo de broma pero no los halló, incluso pensó en algún tipo de complicidad con Todoroki, cosa que descartó porque no era normal que eso llegara a suceder.

—Según los últimos informes...

Tragó saliva. Llegó a pensar que quizás el interrogatorio de antes no era tan malo después de todo.

—...no hay nada.—continuó cambiando radicalmente todo el ambiente.—No hay nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Por qué lo de antes?—preguntó Todoroki antes de que Deku pudiera decir lo mismo.

—Siempre quise ver que pasaba si cambiaba un poco mi voz y lo demás. Al parecer si puedo infundir temor. —rió por lo bajo. Observó que sí había logrado asustar a ambos jóvenes. Quizás había sido mucho para su primer intento.

.

Luego de otro par de indicaciones y recomendaciones, los dejó libres.  
Había pasado prácticamente todo el día en ese asunto y cómo no, si su estudiante-paciente más frecuente siempre iba por sus lesiones, aunque esta vez era diferente, en esencia, se debía a lo mismo.

Viéndolos ir con lentitud, recordó cierto problema.

—Antes de que lo olvide. ¿Cómo va tu brazo? ¿Aún sientes las molestias? —dijo elevando un poco la voz desde la puerta de aquel lugar.

Era una pregunta detonadora.

No se la esperaba, Midoriya se dio vuelta primero y solo negó con la cabeza un par de veces, dándose a entender sin agregar nada más.

Todoroki lo observó y después a Recovery Girl. Él no estaba al tanto de eso.

.

—¿Te molesta el brazo? —se animó a preguntar luego de pensar en algunas razones. Quizás no solo era el cansancio sino una combinación con el dolor, el inicio de todo ese problema.

Habían caminado un largo trecho desde la enfermería hasta los dormitorios, en silencio. Tampoco habían hecho algo para evitarlo. Era evidente que ambos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

—A veces, duele. —mencionó sin verlo. Tocó su brazo derecho por un rato y continuó. —Pero ya no.

Otra parte del camino también quedó en silencio que los separaba.

Por raro que pareciera, no tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros. Ni al entrar o en los pasillos mientras seguían.

La oscuridad y el mutismo indicaban que quizás ya eran altas horas de la noche.

—¿Es tarde?

—Así parece.—respondió casi automáticamente mientras observaba que ya estaban en la puerta de Midoriya.—Si suced...

—¿Si sucediera o necesitara algo?—adivinó.—No quiero ocasionarte más preocupaciones, Todoroki-kun. Todo estará bien.

Apenas terminó de hablar, se despidió con un simple gesto sin darle la oportunidad de poder responder o agregar algo y dejándolo un poco desconcertado.

Cerró la puerta y miró rápidamente al reloj.

Quizás no era tan tarde.  
Quizás no era tan necesario.  
Quizás si había sido desconsiderado.  
Quizás si era necesario.

Miró hacia todos lados y cada rincón de lo que era su desordenada habitación hasta encontrarla.

Su mochila estaba exactamente en dónde la había dejado o eso creía.

Se acercó y...

_¿Era lo correcto?_

* * *

_A veces me pongo a ver las estadísticas y veo que solo la mitad de los que leyeron el anterior capítulo, continúan(?_

_Tuve un mes muuuuuy complicado y apenas me pude poner al día con todo. Muchos exámenes y me faltaban días para poder escribir y dormir, básicamente._  
_Creo que es la primera vez que me preocupo taanto en poner los capítulos... Escribí esto desde mi telefono así que es posible que aparezcan cosas mal escritas..  
Espero no demorar para el siguiente. :D _


	5. Rescate

_Capítulo cortísimo o eso creí. Eran 450 palabras hace dos semanas y ahora pasaron las 1500!._  
_Era esto o ir demorando más :c_

* * *

**·Sobredosis·**

**Capítulo 5: _Rescate._**

**.**

Era un lunes cómo tantos otros que habían pasado. Las clases habían comenzado como siempre; temprano y puntual para la desgracia de varios. Todo el alboroto de Midoriya ya estaba más que olvidado para todos o eso al menos parecía, nadie lo mencionaba o preguntaba sobre aquello. Había sido extraño pero viniendo de él, todo lo era.

En el salón de la clase 1-A, la mayoría miraba con ansias el reloj y los segundos que transcurrían. Si bien la parte donde todo eran clases normales, podía aburrirlos, la solución se encontraba en la parte práctica. Y hoy no era la excepción. Estaban emocionados por la actividad que se realizaría por la tarde.

No habían recibido muchos detalles o alguna indicación de lo harían por parte del Profesor Aizawa. Pero no importaba, él solo hecho de ir a entrenar fuera de ese salón, hacia que todo parezca bueno.

Luego de que terminó la última clase, varios se juntaron en grupos mientras esperaban y hablaban de lo que se vendría.

—Creí que el inglés, me mataría.— comentó Kirishima a lo cual, asintieron Sero y Kaminari que se acercaron a donde estaban los demás.

—No lo creo. Hoy la clase pareció mas interesante.— interrumpió Tsuyu mientras acomodaba sus cuadernos.

—El conocimiento es poder.—susurró Tokoyami desde atrás, disipando lo que parecía ser una charla normal.

A su vez, el resto de las chicas parecían estar debatiendo algunos rumores de lo que podía o no ser el entrenamiento. Tema que también compartían con Uraraka, Iida junto con Midoriya que parecía somnoliento y algo ausente en la conversación.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que desviaba la vista hacia un costado podía percibir como Todoroki lo observaba fijamente, situación que lo distraía aún más.

Pasados varios minutos, finalmente la hora llegó.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 2, instantáneamente la puerta se abrió. Esa sincronización sorprendió a un par y otros tantos, solo asintieron ante la gran genialidad que era la UA.

—Sus trajes de héroes no siempre estarán con ustedes.—comenzó Aizawa dirigiendo sus palabras a su grupo de alumnos mientras entraba acompañado por Midnight. —Entonces... Sin saber a lo que se enfrentan, ¿Podrían actuar? ¿Qué harían en una situación inesperada?— terminó al asegurarse de sembrar más dudas en ellos.

.

La situación actual para los héroes no era muy favorable, por lo tanto, tenían que asegurarse de que los aspirantes estuvieran lo mejor posible preparados para todo o al menos, hacer el intento.

Los villanos o los que creían serlo, no dudarían en atacarlos, por eso también debían ser lo más realistas con los entrenamientos.

No habían situaciones ideales, solo situaciones.

.

_¿A qué se refería? ¿Eran pistas de lo que se vendría? ¿Cómo sucedería? ¿Cómo debían actuar?_

Muchas preguntas fueron apareciendo camino a la USJ en cada uno de ellos.

Al llegar, el resto de los profesores los esperaban. Los separaron en grupos al azar y se separaron a sus respectivas ubicaciones en silencio sin agregar nada más a lo anterior.

El escenario estaba preparado...

.

Después de que Aizawa, solo mencionara la palabra _"Rescate"_ y los separara otra vez, podían casi asegurar de que se trataba de una misión de rescate individual. Existía la posibilidad de que fuera grupal por lo que si lo fuera, ese grupo no era malo. Shoji, Jirou, Iida y él, Deku, podrían hacer frente a lo que vendría.

Una vez enfrente de sus posiciones y debidamente separados, el sonar de unas campanas, indicó el comienzo.

La puerta enfrente de él y de los demás, se abrió mostrando solo oscuridad.

Midoriya comenzó a caminar por lo que parecía un túnel. La luz que estaba por su detrás solo lo había ayudado a dar un par de pasos adentro. El camino, luego de un rato, se hizo más largo y mucho más oscuro. Hasta creyó que había ido por el lado equivocado. Tampoco estaba seguro si dentro de ese lugar, había más de una salida. Siguió con cuidado hasta que en un repentino e inesperado segundo, el piso cedió y se fue para abajo sin posibilidad de evitarlo.

Cayó en la oscuridad que desapareció cuando abrió sus ojos. Caía a lo que parecía ser un lago. Su vista se dirigió a varios lados, sin poder reconocer con exactitud en donde estaba. Sintió como su corazón había comenzado a acelerar. Movió sus brazos esperando disminuir la velocidad pero fue inútil, no se movieron.

_¿Era un rescate? ¿Era su rescate?_

Faltando tan poco para tocar el agua, intentó concentrarse en cómo salir ileso. Su mejor idea era usar un golpe para amortiguar, de alguna manera, la caída. Pero a la vez, no llevaba los guantes, debía ser cauteloso en el porcentaje a usar y mucho más en un momento como ese, que no podía saber a que debía atenerse.

Aparte veía que habían varias canoas en los alrededores del lago y también varios muñecos que quizás simulaban a civiles en las orillas.

¿_Cómo caer sin dañar a los demás? ¿Cómo sostenerse?_

El tiempo no era su aliado.

Casi sin dudarlo más, se dispuso a realizar su idea. Preparando su puño y cuando se estaba mentalizando su próximo movimiento, vio como una capa de hielo cubrió la parte en donde se suponía que debía caer.

No hubo más segundos, de alguna forma, sintió cómo se paralizó y a la vez, lo rozaban las placas heladas. Fue lento en un rápido segundo. Hizo un leve golpe al llegar pero la fuerza del agua lo arrastró para adentro.

No llegó a oír su nombre, tampoco sabía si le había gritado o si había intentado pedir ayuda. No lo supo hasta que vio como Midoriya caía enfrente suyo.

Tampoco lo esperaba.

Desde que había llegado allí, notó como su audición había disminuido. Supuso que el lugar por el cual pasó, le había dado una desventaja en la misión.

Dejando eso de lado, se dispuso rápidamente a ayudar a su compañero pero al notar, que aún no subía, lo alarmó aún más. Quizás el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte que lo había dejado inconsciente.

Se adentró aún más al agua y cuando quiso sumergirse para buscarlo, sintió como alguien, que seguramente se trataba de Midoriya, lo sujetaba desesperadamente desde abajo.

No había sido una caída limpia, ni siquiera la había podido disminuir.

Una vez arriba, en la superficie, pudiendo respirar como se debía, se acercó a Todoroki que parecía algo preocupado, sensación que parecía repetirse de nuevo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?...

Solo asintió mientras intentaba recuperar fuerzas, fue allí cuando notó cierto detalle, el cual también se empezó a hacer más evidente sobre su traje.

Antes de que Todoroki le pudiera decir algo más, se tomó el brazo que tenía lastimado. Una herida no tan profunda a simple vista pero que sangraba bastante, sin embargo, no le molestaba en absoluto.

Por eso, no quería interrumpir el entrenamiento, por lo que la ignoró y decidió continuar. Todoroki lo ayudó improvisando un vendaje con algún pañuelo que tenía y colocandoselo sobre la herida que había provocado.

—N_o es tan grave. Después de todo...aún me mantengo consciente. _—bromeó al ver la seriedad de Todoroki.

Sin estar totalmente de acuerdo, prosiguieron con lo que quedaba de la misión. Aparentemente, solo debía ser rescate por lo que se dividieron para apresurar la cuestión. Todoroki fue por los que quedaban en el agua y Midoriya por algunos que estaban en la orilla.

.

Pasado un tiempo de apenas diez minutos, se escucharon bocinas y un contador que permanecía ocultó, apareció dando por terminada la prueba.

Ambos se acercaron a lo que parecía la salida a esperar los resultados, debido a los inconvenientes del principio, deseaban que no fueran tan malos.

—Estas sangrando más.—comentó Todoroki mientras señalaba que la sangre se le escurría por el hombro.

No le dolía pero observó que la venda estaba empapada de sangre. A parte también comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado. Sonrió nervioso, evitando darle más preocupaciones.

"¿Mis movimientos se hicieron más lentos?" Pensó. Podía asegurar que tenía un pensamiento analítico lo suficientemente rápido pero esta vez, la suma de adversidades, lo había abrumado. El entrenamiento fue algo repentino e inusual pero estaba seguro que no actuó a la altura de esa circunstancia. Aunque también no se había podido concentrar en qué era lo que debía priorizar; los demás o él. Aparte Todoroki...

Recibió un ligero golpe de parte de su compañero, al darse cuenta, que nuevamente estaba divagando en sus pensamientos y que Aizawa ya estaba dando el resultado.

—Si la misión hubiera sido salvar a los 100 civiles reales, creo que hubiera sido una meta muy alta... pero posible.— comenzó con su devolución con un tono tan monótono que no se podía distinguir si era una felicitación o un regaño. —Para pasar, debían ser al menos 60. —se dio vuelta y el contador marcaba un flamante número 61 intermitente. —por lo visto aprobaron. Si bien hubieron muchas fallas, deben aprender a trabajar en equipo sea cual sea la circunstancia.

No salió como esperaba y terminó con un aprobado que parecía que no era lo que Aizawa quería.

Esperaban que su puntaje no fuera muy bajo con respecto a los demás.

Aizawa bajó la vista y se enfocó en Midoriya. Tenía la esperanza de que no terminara herido pero había sido muy optimista con ese asunto. Dudaba si había estado preparado y recuperado para ese tipo de entrenamiento.

—Todoroki, acompaña a Midoriya a la enfermería.—dijo resignado mientras se marchaba. A veces, sentía que sus preocupaciones como profesor nunca terminarían.

—Otra vez... —susurró Midoriya apenado por otra situación que parecía mera coincidencia.

.

Fueron a los vestidores juntos, su camino otra vez, fue un silencio inquietante.

Para su suerte, al llegar, no había nadie más, al parecer, las pruebas eran de a pares y aún estaban los demás en la USJ.

Un poco más estable luego de haber tomado un poco de agua, Deku intentó sacarse la venda del brazo izquierdo. Al fallar, quiso pedir ayuda a Todoroki pero, al darse vuelta, no lo vio.

Resignado, se sentó enfrente de su casillero abierto. Lo comenzó a observar aburrido, tenía muchas cosas innecesarias. Sin embargo, allí estaba. Permanecía en ese mismo rincón oscuro. Lo que había sido la búsqueda de una tijera o algo para cortar, falló y terminó en eso.

Justo en ese momento, sintió como su herida le irritaba y hasta dolía.

Miró hacia ambos lados y hasta intentó escuchar si había alguien cerca. Supuso que Todoroki estaba afuera esperándolo, en los baños o ya se había ido.

Se levantó y con rapidez, tomó el pequeño pecado escondido. Ese frasco ámbar contenía efectivamente lo único que lograba calmarlo. Le era necesario. Sus propias endorfinas lo habían abandonado en algún momento de su poco tiempo con un Quirk tan excepcional como lo era el One for All.

_Son necesarias y ya debe ser la hora.._

Sus pensamientos eran claros a pesar de no poder asegurar el horario. Cuando se dispuso a abrirlo con tanto anhelo, percibió como alguien estaba prácticamente atrás de él.

—¿Midoriya?


End file.
